Quantum tones of scarlet
by Blixa
Summary: Hitman gets another job, he arranged it as accident and walked away, but this job was different.


Two good friends walked on the alley in late evening. One was quite normal guy, living with his family in rented house, recently their rent grew higher, so he needed to get some other job. _But is this kind of job worth the money?_ The second man was something different, soaked in children pornography by his teenage years, now little mobster with silver case in his hands. He accidentally killed one child in the middle of filming.In prison he made himself debts and some guy wanted some work from him. Just deliver this case to that place, nothing else. Shadows already made their appearance, alleys changed into old rusty ones, where everywhere is rotting stench of death. They walked, one of them smoking. Family guy got that feeling of anguish, someone followed them. Suddenly the shining dot of cigarette on his right fell. _He already finished it?_ He walked along, but then light of lamp revealed only him. On the ground laid his 'friend' and firing cigarette. The suitcase was gone.

"What the hell?" Man looked around him, full of questions.

Red substance reached the light of lamp. The pornographer had wound on his head, most likely from brick. Other guy felt that feeling, feeling of how he could kiss his wife at morning or greet his kids in the middle of breakfast. He smelt different smell. Gasoline, from above splash fell and firing cigarette made its job. After a while it was end. The sirens came closer and figure in shadows, what made it all disappeared.

-

Its always like that, no matter what i do, no matter how i try, no matter what i want to do, something inside is making me take the jobs over and over. My head, my body, all cells trained perfectly, or made perfectly, by that stickler in disgusting asylum. As if it mattered.  
I always get my money and they arepaying good, so why change?

_Besides some people just need killing._

Sometimes my missions got slimy and perverted. But what i can do, go against the agency? I cant, i don't want it.

As i left the blazing area, my second personality, inside my brain, asked me.

"Why are you doing it?" Even that the voice was inside my head, i don't paid much attention to it.

"All people you killed, weren't criminals you know." Somehow it mocked me.

I turned left and walked along in the street, planning what to do with my payment. People, what walked towards me, just missed me as always, some with big curve. I put my empty hand into pocket and tried to clean my head from the voice inside it. This wasn't me, it kept talking and I'm not talking much. Pitch of it was almost as mine. All other things what flew through my head were forgotten, thing how to get rid of that voice remained.

"One of that guys had a family. His wife and kids will be waiting for him and no one will come back." It got personal.

"Shut up..." I whispered into the quiet night, but it kept talking.

"He took that job just to get more money on their rent." It told me things, i didn't know.

Was it conscience? Conscience what a joke, i didn't even know i had this kind of thing.

Suddenly something started to vibrate in my pocket, i took the cell phone out and accepted the call.

"Done." I said and turned it off.

What else to say, that something was attacking my head from inside. No chance for that.  
I felt differently then, something wasn't right. Strange feeling in my whole body, like tension. I asked myself why now, why that thing appeared now?  
But like all my feelings, i hid this too, in casket under heavy weight. Then it started again.

"Do you have some arguments to act like this?" Those little bells inside my head.

"Nine millimeters of forcible arguments." This thing left my mouth and i understood why.

Why it appeared now.  
Why it asked me those stupid questions.  
Why i had conscience.

The bullet flew, someone shot me.  
Someone hit me.  
My vision got red, i should have paid more attention.  
Suitcase fell.  
I lived only half of my life.  
It got through my back, the ground was cold.  
Maybe someone mistook me for someone else, maybe for my bald head.

The state was similar to sleep, but the darkness was different than usual. Silence was conspicuous and unusual. In a moment time stopped, in the middle of scarlet bath. Earth path have its hidden purpose. My drew by shining bullet. Abruptly from darkness he uncovered himself.  
Slowly, the matter vanished from packet and earth accepted my body back.

Animal instincts couldn't save me from feelings.

_Besides, some people just need killing to be truly alive._

Some similar to me.


End file.
